


Supernatural Poems

by bluejaythebeautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Demons, Gen, Poems, Vampires, Werewolves, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: A collection of poems.





	1. Like Demons, Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> These are from a project I had to do in Creative Writing last year. My teacher had us collect five published poems, three songs, and two internet poems that we liked, then write two poems based on the published ones, one based on an internet one, and five in five different styles. My first poem choice was "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allen Poe, and I decided to go with a Supernatural theme with the others I chose. However, the internet one does not fit this theme, and I didn't write one based on "Annabel Lee".
> 
> Each chapter is a new poem. Some are short, some are long. The summary will tell you what (if any) poem it is based on. Enjoy! (I apologize on how badly these may be...)
> 
> The first poem is based on "Like Angels, Winged" by Michael R. Burch

Like demons- possessed, 

dark, feared-

they lurk in the shadows,

being as evil as they can be.

 

They are as they are,

and we are their haters, their hunters;

they seek us out when we want to make a deal;

they despise us in Hell.

 

Their eyes- malevolent, inspiring-

freeze us with their glaring looks,

till like fearful sheep, we gather...

only to be killed in an instant.

 

And in their chambers, trapped,

we feel their anger, grown large,

till with their gorging knife strikes,

we suffer in Hell, for eternity. 


	2. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Vampires" by Michael R. Burch

Werewolves are such feral creatures;

they live among us, but moonlight reveals them

Silver, common metal things

Still, late at night, when the wolf woman howls,

we shrink from her voice.

 

Many years have shown us

in forests she hunts for those who wander,

and there the werewolf bares her bloody teeth

and rips out beating hearts with her claws...

She has no choice.

 

Our hearts are her prey, fatty and delicious,

and the more we struggle, the more she enjoys our torture,

Wishing on some distant, glowing star

who helps her tear us apart

so she can survive.


	3. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a limerick. This is, of course, based on Dean Winchester. Finally, some actual Supernatural stuff!  
> It had to rhyme, so shitty rhymes ahead

There once was a hunter named Dean.

The demons he hunted were mean.

He ended up with the Mark of Cain

To knock Abaddon from her horrible reign.

And never again were his hands clean.


	4. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diamond poem about the King of Hell. I had to add a bit of Good Omens in to make it work, but oh well.

A.J Crowley

Evil, cunning

Making deals, hissing, mischief making

"I torture all of my friends. It's how I show love."

King of Hell


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An acrostic about the best angel ever. (Kidding, only in my opinion lmao)

**C** onfused by human nature

 **A** lways there for the Winchesters

 **S** erious most of the time

                       gripped Dean **T** ight and raised him from perdition

 **I** nsists on going alone

helps protect the world from  **E** vil

                                         in  **L** ove with humanity

 


	6. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haiku about a moose.

By his brother' side

Saving people, hunting things

The young Winchester


	7. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a free verse poem about Gabriel, and honestly my favorite one. I had no guidelines or rules, and I think it came out better than everything else. I edited the ending a bit for this season.

First discovered at a college campus

Giving jerks what they deserved.

Let the Winchesters believe him to be dead

Only to continue doing what he does best.

 

He later trapped them in the Mystery Spot

Killing Dean every Tuesday

"You can't save your brother from Hell!"

Little did he know

He was wrong.

 

He revealed himself two years later

After forcing the brothers into TV land

He was a doctor, a cop, a game show host,

Identified only by his sweet tooth.

 

Appearing again in a run-down hotel

He impersonated Loki, the trickster god

He faked his death once again

To protect the deities meeting.

When Lucifer threatened to kill his own vessel,

Gabriel stepped in to distract him.

"Luci, you're my brother

And I love you

But you are a great, big bag of dicks."

He tried to eliminate the threat

Only to fall for his own trick used against him

And perish forever, never to be seen again.

 

Time will tell if this is true,

For Chuck is back, and could work his magic

Gabe's a trickster/archangel known for pranks

And he's not dying _that_ easily.


	8. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concrete poem about the one-and-only Bobby Singer. I tried to make it look like his flask, but it didn't come out very well. I guess its just a bottle. And yes, the split "remembered" was intended, I needed it to fit the shape and had no other way.

                                                                                                               He was

                                                                                                               the dad

                                                                                                               the uncle

                                                                                                                the one

                                                                                                        you turn to in a crisis.

                                                                                                        He was the senior, the

                                                                                                        protector, the one that

                                                                                                        tells you how to hunt.

                                                                                                        He will always be reme

                                                                                                        mbered in the hearts of

                                                                                                        many, and no one will

                                                                                                        ever replace him. R.I.P

                                                                                                         Robert Steven Singer

                                                                                                               1947-2012

 

**Author's Note:**

> pff i know i have a couple of fics to work on but i found these and wanted to share them in hopes of getting rid of writer's block lmao


End file.
